Star Wars Episode III
by peterwlindsay
Summary: This is my version of the upcoming 2005 film: Star Wars Episode III


~Peter Lindsay peterwlindsay@hotmail.com (Email and MSN) IGNpeterwlindsay (AIM)~  
  
Here is my storyline for episode III. I have set out each scene, and where I think it would help explain things more, I have put in dialogue. Please note that this is not the dialogue that I think should definitely be used, it is simply there to help explain the story. This story has nothing to do with LucasFilm or George Lucas  
  
  
  
STAR WARS  
  
EPISODE III:  
  
The Republic is in turmoil. The civil war is in full force as the separist leader, COUNT DOOKU, has rallied hundreds of thousands more star systems to his cause to counter the millions of clonetroopers produced by the Republic. SUPREME CHANCELLOR PALPATINE has reluctantly accepted the continuation of his emergency powers in order to end the threat from the separists.  
  
In order to save the few thousand JEDI KNIGHTS left, the Supreme Chancellor has proposed that they step down as the Guardians of Peace and Justice in the Galaxy.  
  
Meanwhile, the Jedi Council is debating the issue over how to deal with the young padawan ANAKIN SKYWALKER, after learning of his secret marriage to PADME AMIDALA.  
  
-CUT TO Republic ship flying towards an unspecified planet. The ship flies down onto the planet where a battle is raging between clonetroopers and droids. The clonetroopers are being led by Jedi. The large amount of droids makes this battle much fairer than the one on geonosis. The ship lands, and a few Jedi jump out. They push their way through to the front lines, and find Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
JEDI: The communications have been disrupted, Master Kenobi. The Jedi Council ordered me to come here in person. They wish you to report to Coruscant immediately with your padawan. OBI-WAN: very well. We will fly with you. Anakin! We're leaving!  
  
Some annoyance from Anakin is voiced at having to leave the action. The Jedi climb aboard the ship, which takes off.  
  
-CUT TO Palpatine's office, with the Jedi council.  
  
PALPATINE: The war is growing more serious, my friends MACE: At least with the extension of your emergency powers you can act quickly chancellor. PALPATINE: Yes. I have just ordered the shipment of the latest batch of clonetroopers to fight in the war. I fear that with the fast production of droids, we may not be able to keep up. The next batch of clones is not due for a few years. MACE WINDU: It seems that the clones are far more superior than the droids. They can at least follow the lead of the Jedi... PALPATINE: ...The Jedi which are being wiped out my friends. I am afraid that I do not see a long-term future for your order in this type of combat. MACE: We will serve our purpose as the guardians of peace and justice in this galaxy, whatever the cost. PALPATINE: Very well. I am afraid that I am due in the senate shortly. We must talk soon! MACE: May the force be with you Chancellor  
  
-CUT TO republic ship flying to coruscant. Obi-wan and Anakin discuss things in general. Anakin's arrogance is shown.  
  
-CUT TO Palpatine addressing the senate.  
  
PALPATINE: The war is growing graver by the second. However the latest batch of clonetroopers has just been shipped off to fight. I assure you that the situation will improve. Yet there is an issue I feel I must address. While the loss of a clonetrooper is of no significance, the loss of a Jedi Knight is a serious matter. Around the galaxy, thousands of Jedi are being massacred. I feel that however well they have served the republic in the past, they are not suited to this type of war. In order to save the sacred order to whom we owe so much, I propose that the Jedi step down as the guardians of peace and justice in this republic. I will offer my proposal to the Jedi Council in person, however I feel it would be much more suitable if they stood down voluntarily. It would be a great shame to have to force this upon them. Therefore I feel that with your support, the Jedi Council would be more willing to accept my proposal.  
  
There are huge cheers around the senate, and general agreement with what the chancellor has said.  
  
-CUT TO Jedi council. Obi-wan and Anakin are standing in front of the Council. The Jedi reveal that they are aware of the marriage of Anakin to Padme, and deliver an ultimatum - divorce Padme or leave the Order. There is a huge argument between Anakin and the council, before Anakin storms out and Obi-Wan runs after him.  
  
MACE: It is unfortunate that we have only come into knowledge of this marriage recently. I fear that they have been married for so long that a strong bond has already developed. YODA: Clouded our vision, the dark side has. However, revealed the plan is. Towards its path, Skywalker has turned. MACE: I fear it has become too late.  
  
-CUT TO Anakin and Obi-Wan outside. They have a huge argument, however Obi- Wan finally persuades Anakin. He promises to go to Padme on Naboo and end their marriage.  
  
-CUT TO Palpatine's office. Anakin walks in. He tells Palpatine that he is unable to return to the war, as he has been sent on an errand by the Jedi council. Palpatine tells him that he is needed in the war. Anakin says that if that's what he wishes, then he must persuade the Jedi council. There is a lot more "You are the greatest Jedi" stuff here.  
  
The Jedi Council then arrives. Palpatine says that Anakin is needed in the war. Without him a lot of morale is lost - he has proved himself a great leader.  
  
YODA: An important assignment, Skywalker has. PALPATINE: Nevertheless, the war is ripping apart this galaxy. The clone army needs as much help as it can get. Anakin is one of the greatest leaders, and his support is necessary. I'm afraid that I will have to impose my authority on this matter.  
  
Anakin gives Palpatine a smile. Palpatine returns a smile (slightly sinister). Yoda has a grave expression on his face. Palpatine then has to leave. The Jedi and Anakin are left in the room.  
  
MACE: The council is unhappy with this matter. It is of the greatest importance that the marriage with Padme is ended. I will send Obi-wan to Naboo. He can sort it out. ANAKIN: But.. MACE: ..If you are prepared to end it, then you will not mind if Obi-Wan ends it for you, Padawan.  
  
Anakin storms out. We follow him along some passage ways until there is no one around. He looks nervously around him before typing in a code and going through a door. Palpatine is inside.  
  
PALPATINE: Aha! I'm glad you came Anakin. It is excellent that you have managed to get out of that assignment. ANAKIN: For that I thank you, Chancellor. PALPATINE: Ah, no need. If you have power, Anakin, it's good to use it, and not let it go to waste. The Jedi council seem unhappy with you.. ANAKIN: They have found out about my marriage. You told me they would not know about it. PALPATINE: I'm afraid that there is nothing you can keep from the Jedi, my friend. Eventually they find out everything. It is lucky for you that it has taken them 2 years to find out this! I fear that their powers are weakening.. even Master Yoda was not aware of your marriage until now. Perhaps the Jedi are no longer suitable for your abilities.. ANAKIN: ..But I've always wanted to be a Jedi! Ever since I was young.. PALPATINE: ..Ah yes, Anakin, but then the Jedi were once powerful. While their powers have diminished, yours have grown. I feel that you are more powerful than anyone on the Jedi council. Do not throw away your love for Padme just because the Jedi envy your power! ANAKIN: Yes, perhaps you are right. I must stop Obi-Wan leaving for Naboo.  
  
-CUT TO Jedi temple. Obi-Wan faces the Jedi council. The council orders him to go to Naboo in Anakin's place and end the marriage. They discuss Anakin. Obi-Wan admits that he feels there is nothing he can do to prevent Anakin's actions - he is beyond training. Mace suggests that they keep him in the temple once he returns from battle.  
  
Obi-Wan leaves. We follow him through the temple down to his ship. As he is about to leave, Anakin runs in, and tells Obi-Wan to stop. Obi-Wan tells him that he is under Palpatine's control (a lot of spite here), and flies off, but Anakin grabs on to the end of the ship. He is dragged along for a while before dropping off. Obi-Wan flies off into space.  
  
-CUT TO scene in dark room with Sidious and Tyranus. They discuss how the war is going well.  
  
TYRANUS: The droid production is going very well, master. I am confident that with the extra support of these star systems, the Separist movement will provide a stronger threat to the clonetroopers. SIDIOUS: Excellent. Meanwhile I will make sure that the Republic continues this war. The Jedi will soon be out of the Republic. Then we can start the attack. They will not last long against the forces of the Republic which they have helped build up. TYRANUS: And what of young Skywalker? SIDIOUS: His destiny is progressing well. I foresee that with enough persuasion, he will join us. TYRANUS: It would be a great asset to have him help destroy the Jedi from within. SIDIOUS: Yes. Go now to gain more support. I fear that the Republic's army may well prove too strong. Make sure that there is enough resistance from the separists. TYRANUS: As you wish, my Master.  
  
-CUT TO Obi-Wan in his ship. He contacts the Queen of Naboo to alert her to the fact that he is coming to meet Padme.  
  
-CUT TO Palpatine's office. The Jedi council are present.  
  
PALPATINE: I am afraid that the war has decimated the Jedi. You cannot carry on like this. I will not allow it. If you continue, I fear that there may soon be no Jedi left. We must save the few thousand Jedi alive. Therefore I have made a proposal to the senate that you step down as the guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy. I have much support here from the delegates of the Senate, and the general consensus is in agreement with my proposal.  
  
The Jedi Council refuse to step down. Palpatine implies that if they do not, he will have to use his emergency powers to enforce it.  
  
-CUT TO: Obi-Wan's ship flying down into Naboo. He gets out at Padme's home (from Episode II), and is greeted by a maid, who tells Obi-Wan that Padme is not willing to see him. Obi-Wan is persistent, and uses a mind trick on the maid. She leads him to Padme's room. Obi-Wan waits outside while the maid alerts Padme to his presence. There he meets R2-D2 and C3PO again.  
  
C3PO: Oh! Master Kenobi! How good it is to see you again! R2-D2: Bleep! Bleep! OBI-WAN: Hello! C3PO: I'm afraid that mistress Padme is not well. It seems she is pregnant. OBI-WAN: Pregnant? C3PO: Why, yes, master Kenobi. Only R2-D2 and her maid are allowed to go inside. R2-D2: Bleep Bleep!  
  
Shortly, the maid comes back out and leads Obi-Wan in. There, in bed, is Padme. The room is dark, but it is clear that Padme is pregnant. Obi-Wan tells Padme why he is there, and she admits that Anakin has changed.  
  
OBI WAN: Surely you must have seen it in him? PADME: I thought I could help him. I thought I would be able to help his pain. I have failed.  
  
The conversation changes to Padme's pregnancy. She says that she has not seen Anakin since her child was conceived. She then tells Obi-Wan that her child was due two days ago. After the conversation, Obi-Wan gets up and walks out to his ship. He communicates with Yoda and Mace (just as in Episode II).  
  
OBI-WAN: I have important news. Padme Skywalker is expecting a child. YODA: A child, you say? MACE: When is the child expected? OBI-WAN: It is already two days late YODA: Strong with the force, the child of Skywalker will be. The same fate as Anakin, the child must avoid. OBI-WAN: What is to be done with the child? Should he be trained as a Jedi? MACE: These times are too desperate to begin training. He must be kept safe. Remain with Padme on Naboo, and protect her and the child. OBI-WAN: Yes, master.  
  
The hologram of Obi-Wan turns off. Yoda and Mace are in the room.  
  
MACE: For the moment, I think it is wise that Anakin does not know of his child. YODA: Yes. Unexpected, his reaction may be. From the control of Chancellor Palpatine, we must release him.  
  
-CUT TO Palpatine addressing the senate.  
  
PALPATINE: My fellow delegates. I am afraid that the Jedi council have refused my proposal. While they are keen to continue serving the Republic, I believe it is unsuitable for them to fight in this type of war. Therefore it is with great regret that I shall expel the Jedi council from the Republic. It is for their own good. Once this chaos is over, I promise that I will reinstate the Jedi order as the guardians of peace and justice in this Galaxy.  
  
There are cheers from the senate.  
  
-CUT TO Naboo, where Obi-Wan is waiting outside Padme's room with C3PO. There are screams from inside, as Padme is in labour. A maid comes outside, gives Obi-Wan a stern look, and walks off. R2-D2 then comes out.  
  
OBI-WAN: How is she? R2 D2: Bleep bleep! C3PO: What do you mean, you can't tell us? This is a senior Jedi! You have to tell us! R2-D2: Bleep bleep! C3PO: Fine then, you short-circuited little twirp. You just go off..  
  
-CUT TO Palpatine's office. A clonetrooper captain walks in.  
  
PALPATINE: Commander, the Jedi temple is now the property of the Republic. Please take a squadron to the temple and alert the Jedi council. I want every last item removed from that temple, except from the Jedi library. Everything there should remain intact. Make sure that every last Jedi leaves the temple. CLONETROOPER: Yes, sir. Are we to take military action? PALPATINE: Only if the Jedi refuse.  
  
The clonetrooper walks out.  
  
PALPATINE: [Into comlink on his desk] Send Anakin Skywalker in.  
  
The door opens and Anakin walks in  
  
PALPATINE: Anakin! Have you heard the news? ANAKIN: What news, Chancellor? PALPATINE: The Jedi council have stepped down from the Republic. They feel that they are not able to fight in the war any more. I'm afraid this means that as a member of the Jedi I cannot send you off to fight anymore. ANAKIN: What?! Why have the Jedi pulled out? That's a weak thing to do.. PALPATINE: ..I'm afraid you must realise that the Jedi order is not what it once was. Their ability to use the force has diminished.. ANAKIN: ..What would you know about the force? PALPATINE: More than you understand, Anakin. If you wish to have power, I can give it to you. Leave the Jedi order. They are weak! They no longer serve any purpose in the Republic. You have an exceptional ability, Anakin, and I can help you become the most powerful person alive! Join me, Anakin! ANAKIN: What.. what are you? PALPATINE: I am your path to power, Anakin. I am your path to showing the Galaxy how good you really are. I am your path to all the things the Jedi have denied you. Do not feel constrained, Anakin. Flow with your feelings, they serve you well. ANAKIN: And if my feelings tell me to join you? PALPATINE: Then that is your destiny, Anakin. You cannot escape it.  
  
-CUT TO entrance to the Jedi temple. Hundreds of clonetroopers march up to the door. A yellow-marked clonetrooper captain orders that the door be opened. It is opened, and we see the 'foyer' of the Jedi temple, i.e. the area for non-Jedi. A Jedi comes up to the clonetrooper captain.  
  
JEDI: What is your business? CLONETROOPER: We have orders from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to take possession of the temple, which is now under the control of the Republic. You must leave now. JEDI: What is this nonsense? The Jedi are part of the Republic! [to another Jedi] Call up to the Council! Alert them to this immediately!  
  
However, Yoda and Mace are already here, followed by the rest of the Council.  
  
YODA: Argue not, Pilo-Tyras. No use, there is, in fighting. Revealed his intentions, the Supreme Chancellor has. [to the clonetrooper] The rest of the temple, I will alert. [Jedi mind trick] Time to leave, you shall allow us. CLONETROOPER: Yes, we shall allow you time to leave. Alright men, take your posts!  
  
Hundreds of clonetroopers rush into the temple in military fashion. We see Mace Windu speak to Yoda before hurrying into the temple. We follow him down passage ways, until he gets to the Jedi library from Episode II. He uses the force to open some secretive doors, before entering a dark lit room. Inside are a few Jedi holocrons, on pedestals, but mace ignores these, and carries on through to the back wall. For a few seconds, he settles using the force, before a part of the wall disappears. He goes through a tunnel into a tiny room, which is pitch black. He creates a light in is hand, and we see, on a tiny platform, the small, pyramid-shaped sith holocron. Mace calms himself, picks it up, and puts it under his cloak before turning to leave.  
  
-CUT TO foyer of Jedi temple. The clonetrooper captain is speaking to a holoprojection of Palpatine.  
  
PALPATINE: So all the Jedi have left? CLONETROOPER: Yes sir. We are conducting a thorough search of the building now. PALPATINE: I wouldn't think you would find anything. The Jedi have ways of concealing what they wish from those who have no knowledge of the force. CLONETROOPER: Shall we continue the search? PALPATINE: Yes.. check the library especially. However, I will be sending a man named Darth Tyranus to conduct a proper search of the area. He will find what I need. CLONETROOPER: Yes sir.  
  
-CUT TO Mace Windu in the passage ways of the Jedi council. He needs to escape stealthily. He walks to the end of a corridor, where there is a T- junction. Two clonetroopers are standing in the corridor to the left. Just as Obi wan Kenobi did in the death star in Episode IV, Mace uses the force to create a noise behind the clonetroopers. They turn and run, while Mace goes along the right corridor. When he gets to the end, he uses to force to open a hole in the ceiling, before doing a force-jump up through the hole, and into a small room. He walks to the end of the room, and using the force opens a door in it, and climbs out into a dark passage outside. Yoda is waiting.  
  
YODA: Got the sith holocron, you did. MACE: Yes. Are you sure this is what Palpatine is looking for? YODA: Sure of nothing, I am. Yet becoming clearer, this puzzle is. Investigate Palpatine, we must, before too late it becomes. MACE: I agree. We must also find Anakin. Obi-Wan would be the best man for the job, but, he is in Naboo.. YODA: Send Ki-Adi-Mundi and Kit Fisto to look after Skywalker's child we will. Return to search for his apprentice, Obi-Wan must.  
  
-CUT TO Naboo. Obi-wan and C3PO are sitting outside Padme's door. Padme's screams can be heard for a while before Obi-Wan jumps up. Soon after we hear a child's scream. We see a concerned look on Obi-Wan's face.  
  
OBI-WAN: it can't be..  
  
R2-D2 comes out  
  
R2-D2: Bleep bleep! C3PO: Oh wonderful! Mistress Padme has given birth!  
  
Obi-Wan opens the door to confirm what he had sensed. In Padme's arms we see a child, before another one is given to her by her handmaiden. Padme looks up and smiles at Obi-Wan.  
  
PADME: They're beautiful, aren't they? OBI-WAN: [forcing a smile] Yes, m'lady. Wonderful. May I? PADME: Yes of course, this one is a boy. I am going to call him Luke. OBI-WAN: [takes Luke] Luke Skywalker.. the force is strong in him. PADME: And this one, this is a girl. I think I will call her Leia. OBI-WAN: A beautiful name m'lady. PADME: We will have such fun! C3PO: Oh I'm so pleased, mistress! It's wonderful to have children around the house! R2-D2: Bleep bleep!  
  
The camera pans in on Obi-Wan's concerned face.  
  
-CUT TO entrance to the Jedi temple. A man with a dark cloak on walks through the door.  
  
CLONETROOPER: What business do you have here? CLOAKED MAN: I am here on business from Chancellor Palpatine, to search the temple. CLONETROOPER: Go through sir.  
  
The cloaked man goes down the same path as Mace Windu, towards the Jedi Library. He goes through the same secret doors as Mace, through the room with the Jedi Holocron, until he gets to the wall. Here he removes the hood of his cloak, revealing that he is Darth Tyranus/Count Dooku. He focuses on the wall, before part of it disappears. He goes through the tunnel, to the small room at the end. The tiny pedestal is empty. After looking around for a moment, he slams his fist angrily on the pedestal.  
  
-CUT TO Obi-wan in Naboo, addressing Yoda and Mace in a holo-projection.  
  
YODA: Two, you say? MACE: I had wondered why the sudden vergence in the force was so strong. OBI-WAN: Yes, so did I. Both children are incredibly strong in the force. YODA: Harder it will be, to conceal both children from the sith. Separated, they must be. OBI-WAN: I'm not sure Padme will accept that. Her bond with them is too strong. MACE: It is essential that these children are kept safe. The vengeance in the force is too strong when they are together. The sith will soon sense it. They must be separated. OBI-WAN: Then I will wait here until she is ready to let one of them go.. MACE: ..no! We will let Ki-Adi-Mundi and Kit Fisto handle that, they will arrive shortly. You must return to Coruscant, and find Anakin. YODA: Down the path of the dark side, Anakin has turned. OBI-WAN: I feel it also Master. I will not be long. MACE: May the force be with you, Obi-wan.  
  
-CUT TO dark building. Sitting at a table is Darth Sidious. Standing beside him, arms behind his back, is Anakin Skywalker. A projection of Darth Tyranus appears on the table.  
  
TYRANUS: Master, the Sith Holocron is not where it was when I was in the temple. Either the Jedi have taken it, or it has been moved since I was there. SIDIOUS: Hmm.. to take the Sith Holocron would be a bold move for the Jedi. It is clear they have not yet sensed our presence. Lord Tyranus. I am sending Anakin to the temple, to see if he can sense the presence of the Holocron TYRANUS: Yes, my master.  
  
The holo-projector turns off.  
  
ANAKIN: What is it you wish me to do? SIDIOUS: Go to the temple. With your powers, you should have no trouble sensing the Holocron if it still resides within the temple.  
  
Anakin nods and turns to leave.  
  
-CUT TO Yoda in a small, dirty room. In the middle of the floor is the Sith Holocron. Yoda is meditating. We hear voices, just as in Episode II. Among them is Sidious' voice, saying "In turn, you will learn to harness your power", followed by Anakin's voice, saying "Yes, master". Mace appears from the ceiling. Yoda opens his eyes.  
  
MACE: Have you learned anything? YODA: [nodding] Mmm.. grown stronger, the sith have. Near, their presence is. On Coruscant, they are. MACE: Coruscant? How could they have been so close without us realising? YODA: Blocked our vision, the dark side has. Impossible to see anything, it has become. Only with this agent of evil have I been able to sense their presence. MACE: Then I believe the time has come to search them out. YODA: [nodding] Mmm..  
  
-CUT TO Jedi temple. Anakin walks in, hooded. Darth Tyranus greets him. They talk while walking.  
  
TYRANUS: Welcome Anakin. I doubt you will sense anything. ANAKIN: If master Sidious has confidence, then perhaps I will. TYRANUS: You have not learned much since that day you fought me, Anakin. ANAKIN: Then I was blind to the truth.. TYRANUS: ..the truth I tried to tell Obi-Wan. But he wouldn't listen. ANAKIN: [spitefully] Perhaps it was the way you told him? TYRANUS: Are you suggesting I don't have the ability? ANAKIN: I'm simply pointing out that it is interesting how Master Sidious found it easy to convince me of the truth, when you couldn't convince someone of lesser ability. TYRANUS: You will soon learn your place, Skywalker. You are not as good as you think you are.. ANAKIN: ..Master Sidious seems to think I am.. TYRANUS: ..And you will soon learn that Sidious is not as powerful or as wise as you may think him. Half of this would not have come about without my influence. Sidious is becoming old, and the force cannot sustain him for much longer. I fear that once he has his power, he will have no need for either of us. ANAKIN: What are you trying to say? TYRANUS: That we must both ensure our future. Together, we are far more powerful than Sidious! Together, we could overtake him, and rule the galaxy! ANAKIN: We could never overtake him.. TYRANUS: ..really? A moment ago you thought yourself supremely powerful! ANAKIN: ..I.. ..I sense nothing here. The sith holocron has been taken by the Jedi.  
  
Anakin turns and leaves. Darth Tyranus breathes a heavy sigh.  
  
-CUT TO senate. Palpatine is addressing them.  
  
PALPATINE: My fellow delegates. Something terrible, beyond all the chaos of the civil war, has occurred. When asked kindly, in their interest, to leave the Jedi Temple, the Jedi council made an unprovoked attack on the Clonetroopers overseeing the operation. Over seven hundred clonetroopers were killed in this slaughter, clonetroopers that will no longer go to fight in the war. I fear that this attack has caused the Republic to loose at least two more star systems to the control of the separatists. What is more, after the arrival of clonetroopers beyond their number, the Jedi Council left, promising to rally more from their order and seek revenge on the Republic. While I had never foreseen the Jedi getting so angry, it seems they do not like the Republic acting for them, even if it is in their best interests. And so, in order to protect the Republic, I propose that a few hundred clonetroopers be set aside to guard the cloning centres.  
  
Bail Organa, senator of Alderaan, comes forward.  
  
ORGANA: What is this outrage? You seek to solve a shortage of clonetroopers by setting aside more clonetroopers from the war? PALPATINE: Senator of Alderaan, if you had cared to listen to what I said, you would realise, as the sensible among us do, that unless we take this measure, thousands of clonetroopers could be destroyed! ORGANA: What? By the Jedi? They are a peaceful order! PALPATINE: Something else it seems you have failed to notice, Senator, is that the Jedi order is not what it once was. It is corrupt, over-confident and proud. I, and the rest of this senate, now see them as a threat to this Republic.  
  
There are cheers from the senate. Bail Organa is forced to return to his position at the side of the senate. He turns to his colleague.  
  
ORGANA: As long as this Senate keeps renewing the Chancellor's emergency powers, there is nothing we can do to stop his ludicrousy. COLLEGUE: The chancellor is a sensible man, Senator. He will not do anything rash. The Republic needs a man like him in this crisis. ORGANA: It is people like you that will destroy this Republic.  
  
-CUT TO Naboo. Obi-Wan greets Ki-Adi-Mundi and Kit-Fisto, then leads them to Padme's room.  
  
OBI-WAN: M'lady, these are Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi and Kit-Fisto, who will be looking after you and your children for the moment, I.. PADME: ..surely you are not going, Obi-Wan? OBI-WAN: I am afraid so, m'lady. I must find Anakin, before he does something dangerous. PADME: Will you tell him about his children? OBI-WAN: Not for the moment, m'lady. We must ensure that he will not act harshly before we tell him. PADME: Well, if that's the way you see it.. OBI-WAN: ..yes, it is. I hope to see you soon, m'lady. Keep those children safe. They may yet have a very important role to play in the galaxy. KI-ADI-MUNDI: May the force be with you, Obi-Wan. OBI-WAN: And with you two. Keep a watch over her, and those children. The force is strong with them.  
  
Obi-Wan walks out of the room. Camera focuses on C3PO and R2-D2.  
  
R2-D2: Bleep bleep. C3PO: No, you over-heated mess, I don't know who they are. I'm sure they're very polite. R2-D2: Bleep bleep..  
  
-CUT TO sith building. Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus, and Anakin Skywalker are sitting at the table.  
  
SIDIOUS: I have arranged things in the senate so that people will come to accept the loss of the Jedi. TYRANUS: How do you wish to destroy them? SIDIOUS: With clonetroopers. However, the leading members we can deal with ourselves. Lord Tyranus, go to the leading generals of the clone army and order them to exterminate all Jedi. Tell them to take whatever measures are necessary. Then make sure that the separatist leaders decrease their attack. We would not want the war to become unbalanced. TYRANUS: Yes, my master.  
  
Darth Tyranus gets up and leaves.  
  
SIDIOUS: And you, Anakin, shall have a different task. It is clear now that the Jedi Council is aware that we are on Coruscant. I wish to deal personally with Yoda and Mace Windu. Go to them now, and alert them to my exact position. Then you are to destroy the rest of the Council. No mistakes, Anakin. ANAKIN: As you wish.  
  
Anakin gets up, and goes outside. There Darth Tyranus is waiting for him.  
  
TYRANUS: So, Anakin, you are to destroy the council? ANAKIN: Yes. It seems Sidious values me far more than he does you. TYRANUS: Is that so? I wonder, how much would Sidious value you if.. ANAKIN: If what? TYRANUS: If you were dead!  
  
With these words Tyranus strikes at Anakin with his lightsabre. Anakin blocks and they begin a huge duel. Anakin has vastly improved since Geonosis, and it seems that he is much more of a match for Tyranus. At first, Anakin begins to push Tyranus backwards, towards a balcony. Then Tyranus cuts a cable above him, and Anakin is struck by sparks. Tyranus cuts for the head, but Anakin jumps high up, and when falling down fights with his lightsabre. He spins round just before he reaches the ground and lands on his feet. This time Tyranus attacks. He shows the great skill he showed against Yoda on Geonosis, and Anakin is taken aback He trips over, and Tyranus attempts to stab him before he rolls over to the side and tries to cut off Tyranus' legs, but he jumps in the air and over behind Anakin. Again he attacks, and Anakin is pushed back, but suddenly out of nowhere he is hit by some sort of pipe. Whilst the two keep on fighting, Anakin force pulls things towards Tyranus, without any hint of looking towards the item. He keeps his mind focused on the lightsabre duel, while using the force to fling things at Tyranus out of nowhere. Unused to this skill, Tyranus desperately tries to avoid the pieces of machinery, ceiling, and other items while continuing the lightsabre battle with Anakin. Eventually he becomes tired. Too tired. Anakin jumps over Tyranus, and attacks with amazing skill. Having been tired, Tyranus is no match for this skill. He is pushed further and further back, towards the balcony, until he desperately tries to stop himself from falling off. Anakin attempts to force push him off the ledge, but Tyranus manages to cling to the edge. He climbs back over, only to meet Anakin's lightsabre with his own. With rage and anger Anakin strikes down on the exhausted Tyranus again and again, before cutting of his hand, which falls, with his lightsabre, into the depths of the underground of Coruscant. Anakin prepares to make the final blow, when behind, we hear an evil, cackling laugh. Anakin turns around, to see Sidious standing there. He has been watching the whole battle.  
  
SIDIOUS: Excellent! Excellent! Well done anakin! I see the hate swelling in you now! Flow with it! Be one with it! Let it have control! It will bring you ultimate power! Now, finish the job! Show the galaxy your power! Strike him down with all of your hatred, and take his place as my apprentice! Then your journey towards the dark side will be complete!  
  
Anakin stares at Sidious. Then he looks at Tyranus. He looks from Tyranus' missing hand towards his own mechanical one, before a look of complete evil and hatred comes over his face. He lifts his lightsabre, turns it over and stabs down into Tyranus' body, before force pushing it, now dead, over the ledge and into the depths of Coruscant.  
  
SIDIOUS: Well done, well done! Now, my apprentice, you have completed your destiny. Welcome to the power of the dark side, Darth Vader.  
  
-CUT TO Naboo. Obi-Wan leaves in a ship from the Royal Palace of Naboo.  
  
-CUT TO Coruscant. Darth Vader races through the streets in a speeder. We follow him for a while before he goes down into the depths of Coruscant. After a while he gets out, and walks through a sewer-type environment. Before long, Yoda and Mace Windu are waiting for him.  
  
MACE: Where have you been, Anakin?! VADER: Master! I was caught by the dark lords of the sith! YODA: Deceitful, you have become. See through you, we can! VADER: No master! I promise! It's not my fault! Count Dooku, his name is actually Darth Tyranus! He came, and we fought. It seems he was too powerful for me.. I am sorry, master.. YODA: Darth Tyranus, you say? VADER: Yes! He is in league with Darth Sidious! Tyranus has just gone off to order the retreat of the separatists! I managed to escape then. I know the way to the sith, master, I know the way! Please, let me make up for my foolishness! YODA: The dark side, I fear in you. VADER: I am sorry, master. I was not aware that what I felt was the dark side. Please, help me master. Help me to learn from my mistakes! MACE: There is no time for this now, Anakin. Lead us to the sith. It is time we settled this. VADER: This way, master!  
  
The three make their way back to the speeder, and get in. They drive on through Coruscant, before stopping near the sith's dwelling. Vader stops the speeder, and they all jump out. Mace and Yoda run forward, Vader follows.  
  
MACE: Stay there, Anakin! Guard the speeder. ANAKIN: [scowling] Yes, master.  
  
Anakin waits until they have gone inside, and jumps in the speeder. He turns around, and heads off back to where he met Yoda and Mace. There he communicates with Naboo, and a holo-projection of Kit-Fisto comes up.  
  
KIT-FISTO: Anakin?! VADER: Yes! Please! Help! KIT-FISTO: What is it? VADER: You must both hurry back to Coruscant! Master Yoda and Master Windu have just gone to fight Darth Sidious! Please, they asked me to get you to return as soon as possible! If you use registered transport, you can get here before Obi-wan.. KIT-FISTO: Registered transport? We will be caught! VADER: That is insignificant! You must hurry, now! KIT-FISTO: Very well, we will be there soon, Anakin! VADER: May the force be with you, Master.  
  
-CUT TO sith temple. Yoda and Mace are creeping through some corridors. Soon they come to a small opening, which reveals Darth Sidious down bellow sitting at a table with his back to them. Mace looks at Yoda, and nods. They both jump through the hole, igniting their lightsabres before they reach the ground. They wait there for a moment, before Darth Sidious swivels round on his chair, facing them, with his hood down.  
  
SIDIOUS: Welcome, Jedi. YODA: Darth Sidious. SIDIOUS: I hope your trip was uneventful. Now would you care to sit down?  
  
The two Jedi do not answer.  
  
SIDIOUS: Very well. I hope you don't mind if I remain sitting. It's been a long day. MACE: What do you want Sidious? SIDIOUS: Me? Oh.. just revenge. MACE: Revenge for what? SIDIOUS: Even now, you don't understand. Here we have proof of your blindness. Revenge, Master Windu, for the thousands of years you have been in power. YODA: No power, there is. Only the force. SIDIOUS: And what would you know of the force? Your use of it is insignificant compared to mine. MACE: You abuse the force, Sidious. SIDIOUS: Ha! We shall see then. A duel, perhaps. It's only fitting. If you defeat me, I will acknowledge that you have a superior knowledge of the force. If I defeat you, it will be clear that power is how the force should be used.  
  
Mace and Yoda remain silent. Sidious gets up, and removes his hood, revealing that he is none other than Palpatine.  
  
-CUT TO sky of Coruscant. We see an amazingly fast ship fly down into the depths of Coruscant. It lands, and Ki-Adi-Mundi and Kit Fisto run out towards the small room where Yoda and Mace were. It is empty. On the floor is the Sith Holocron. Kit Fisto picks it up. From above a voice is heard.  
  
VADER: Put it back.  
  
Both Jedi look up. There is Darth Vader, lightsabre ignited. He jumps down, and strikes at Kit Fisto, who blocks it. Ki-Adi-Mundi ignites his lightsabre, and the three duel. However it is clear how superior Vader is. He bounces of the walls, while force pushing rocks at the two overwhelmed Jedi. He then force-pushes Ki-Adi-Mundi into the roof, and he is knocked unconscious. Vader turns over his lightsabre and stabs it into Ki-Adi- Mundi, before turning to block Kit Fisto's attack. The two duel for a bit, before Vader force-pushes a rock into Kit Fisto's lightsabre handle while he attacks with his own. Kit Fisto's lightsabre hand is knocked back, allowing Vader a split second to decapitate him.  
  
He stares at the two dead Jedi for a moment, before force pushing both dead bodies together out of the hole in the roof and into the lava outside, where they melt.  
  
-CUT TO sith temple. We see the same scene we left.  
  
YODA: So, a dark lord, you are Palpatine. Fooled us all, you have. SIDIOUS: I am glad you will admit your errors, Yoda. So very honourable. MACE: Don't think you'll get away with this, Sidious. SIDIOUS: Oh? And is a Jedi master going to stop me, after all these years? You forget, this is the culmination of my years of planning. I don't think I would let something like this slip through my fingers. MACE: That is where you are very, very mistaken.  
  
Mace jumps at Sidious, but is stopped short about two meters away from him. Mace squirms through the force-shield Sidious has created, before his attack is met by Sidious' lightsabre (red, normal handle). The two duel, and Yoda joins in. Expect an amazing battle here. Sidious is as skilful as Yoda, and the two Jedi are evenly matched. Sidious is forced through a door, and the three move into a large circular room, with two ships in it. Sidious force-back flips into the middle of the room, shedding his cloak to reveal a black version of Mace's costume. Mace flips over to meet Sidious, and the two duel. Yoda gets ready to jump, before his lightsabre is pulled out of his hand, towards Sidious' other hand (he is fighting Mace with one hand). As it is just about to reach his hand, we see Yoda shut his eyes, and put out his hand. The lightsabre, in mid-air, slows down, and stops just before Sidious' outstretched hand. It then begins to move, very slowly, towards Yoda's hand. All the while, you realise, Mace is fighting Sidious with their lightsabres. Sidious and Mace move behind a ship, and the force pull Yoda and Sidious have on the lightsabre is broken, and it falls towards the ground. Sidious force pulls it towards him, but it clips the edge of the ship and falls inside. Sidious and Mace carry on fighting, while Yoda jumps onto the ship and goes inside. Here we see the real action between Mace and Sidious, both displaying great skill. Sidious jumps onto the ship, and breaks a huge hole in it using the force, before force-pulling Yoda's lightsabre out (while still fighting Mace). Again it is stopped in mid-air as Yoda tries to pull it back. This time he is successful, and as it just meets his hand he ignites it and flips into the highlight of the battle: Mace and Yoda against Palpatine. A huge array of skill is shown here, and this goes on for a while. Sidious becomes tired - he is not really a match for both Jedi. Then Sidious creates a force- shield around him, and the two Jedi's lightsabres cannot break through. Sidious stands there, and laughs.  
  
SIDIOUS: Now, my Jedi, you shall witness the end. MACE: Not likely. SIDIOUS: [laughing] Are you fools so blind that you cannot see when you are defeated? Your numbers are at this very moment being destroyed by clonetroopers, and your most powerful padawan is currently dealing with the rest of the Jedi Council! MACE: Anakin.. SIDIOUS: No, my dear Jedi, Darth Vader. Yet even in all your shame, I shall allow you one thing. You shall be here to witness the final destruction of the Jedi Order!  
  
With this Sidious uses his hand to open a door at the far side of the room. Hundreds of Clonetroopers rush in, firing at Yoda and Mace, while Sidious stands, protected by his force-shield. The two Jedi become overwhelmed by the clonetroopers - even they cannot withstand the fire of 500 clones. They talk while reflecting the bullets  
  
MACE: This is hopeless. You must escape. YODA: Leave you, I will not. MACE: My destiny is decided, it ends here. You will need to watch over Skywalker's children. When they are ready, they will be our last hope. I will create a diversion. Go! YODA: May the force be with you, always. MACE: GO!  
  
Mace jumps extremely high, and onto a platform on the opposite corner of the room. Most of the clonetroopers follow him there, and Yoda has few to deal with, escaping through a door near him. Just before he leaves, he force-throws his lightsabre towards Mace, who catches it. Desperately, Mace fights the 400 or so clones bearing down on him, but even with two lightsabres it is hopeless. He gradually falls to the ground, trying to deflect the 400 bullets hitting him every second. As he hits the ground, we see Sidious, laughing, and he then orders the clonetroopers to stop firing. He walks through the clones, who part for him, until he reaches Mace, half dead on the floor, lightsabre still ignited. Sidious gives him a pitiful look, before his expression turns to that of complete evil. He slowly raises his hands, and hits Mace with force-lightning, killing him.  
  
-CUT TO Obi-wan's ship landing on Coruscant. Obi-Wan gets out. He cautiously walks into the depths of Coruscant, and into the small room, where Vader is standing.  
  
OBI-WAN: Anakin? VADER: My name is not Anakin. OBI-WAN: What are you talking about? Where is everyone? VADER: Yoda and Mace Windu are fighting Darth Sidious. OBI-WAN: And the others? VADER: The others are dead. OBI-WAN: Dead?! Who killed them? VADER: I did. OBI-WAN: What?! What do you mean you did? VADER: I killed them. The rest of the council. They're all dead, just as they should be. They're all liars! OBI-WAN: The Jedi council are the most respected people in the Galaxy.. VADER: ..NO THEY'RE NOT! THEY LIED! JUST LIKE YOU! OBI-WAN: Calm down, Anakin! Don't get worked- VADER: -I told you, my name is not Anakin! OBI-WAN: Don't talk such nonsense! What else would you be called? VADER: Are you laughing at me? OBI-WAN: No of course- VADER: -You're laughing at me!  
  
Darth Vader then strikes at Obi-Wan with his lightsabre. Obi-wan blocks. They have a duel in the tiny room, before Obi-Wan jumps out through the hole in the ceiling. Vader follows, to see Obi-Wan turn off his lightsabre.  
  
OBI-WAN: What's wrong, Anakin? VADER: My name is Darth Vader!  
  
With 'Vader' he strikes at Obi-Wan, who is forced to defend himself. They have a fierce duel, Obi-Wan matching the skill Vader shows. Obi-Wan is forced back down into the depths of Coruscant. The area is lit only by the pools of lava here and there. Obi-Wan jumps up onto a higher platform.  
  
OBI-WAN: I will not fight you, Anakin. VADER: If you call me that one more time.. OBI WAN: ..look at you! You have been consumed by the Dark Side! Do not let it overpower you Anakin! You must resist it! VADER: Don't tell me what to do! I will never listen to you again! You've always been jealous of me, you know I'm more powerful than you! OBI-WAN: It's not about power, Anak.. VADER: ..Yes it is! It's all about power! I want to be powerful, and you won't let me! None of you will! With the dark side, I can become the most powerful person ever! OBI-WAN: That's Sidious talking, Anakin! You must resist him, let me help you! VADER: [shouting] NO! Did you help me when my mother died? Did you help me when the Council told me to divorce Padme? You can't help me now, it's too late! You're too late! OBI-WAN: It's never too late, Anakin. Why do you think we trained you! VADER: [screaming now] Stop laughing at me!  
  
Vader jumps up and strikes again and again at Obi-Wan, who has to be more cautious at the power he is showing. The action is fast, yet still Obi-Wan refuses to attack. He jumps down, and turns off his lightsabre.  
  
VADER: Why wont you attack! Stop running away! OBI-WAN: I will not destroy you, Anakin. Not when there's hope left.. VADER: ..There is no hope! I have found my power. If you will not attack, then you will just be destroyed!  
  
With this Vader jumps on Obi-Wan and strikes again and again, this time force-throwing rocks onto Obi-Wan as he is fighting, without taking his eyes off him. Obi-Wan is taken aback, desperately trying to avoid the rocks while continuing to fight Vader. He is pushed far back, down into the depths, until it becomes almost pitch black. The lightsabres provide the only light, before Obi-Wan trips, and falls down a hole. Vader follows him, and lands in a lit area with lava pools everywhere. He strikes again and again at Obi-Wan, who is tiring. He throws rocks at Obi-Wan, and then destroys the roof above him. It collapses on top of Obi-Wan, who becomes buried beneath it. Vader cuts at the pile of rocks, destroying them, until he gets to Obi-Wan, who is slightly shocked.  
  
VADER: Good-bye, Obi-Wan.  
  
He attempts to stab Obi-Wan, but he jumps away just in time.  
  
OBI-WAN: Anakin? You would have killed me? It seems the dark side has fully consumed you. [sadly] There is no way to save you now. VADER: So, you have accepted the truth? OBI-WAN: Yes, Vader. VADER: Then meet your destiny!  
  
Vader jumps at Obi-Wan, but this time Obi-Wan is prepared to attack. He pushes Vader back, who is shocked at Obi-Wan's skill. The two fight in an intense duel, with Vader force-pushing anything he can at Obi-Wan. They move back slowly towards a pit of lava, with bits spurting out. One bit hits Obi-Wan's clothes, and he is forced to cut off that bit with his lightsabre. He continues to push Vader back towards the pit, and Vader stumbles on a rock, allowing Obi-Wan to force-push him to the ground. He is about to kill Vader when he force-pushes a rock into Obi-Wan's stomach, causing him to double over, and allowing Vader to force-push him to the floor.  
  
VADER: Now it is really time, 'master'. OBI-WAN: Not yet!  
  
He force-pushes a rock deliberately past Vader's head, which creates a diversion, allowing him to cut off Vader's leg. Vader collapses in pain into the lava pit, his body sinking down before any damage is seen. Obi- Wan looks over sadly, before limping up and walking off. We stay with the scene, where two droids appear, and descend into the lava. They come out a few seconds later, lifting out Vader's destroyed body.  
  
-CUT TO Obi-wan climbing out of the depths of Coruscant. He is met by Yoda.  
  
YODA: Skywalker? OBI WAN: He is dead, master. The dark side had consumed him. YODA: Not dead, Obi-Wan. Alive, Skywalker is. OBI WAN: Alive? No one could have survived the lava of Coruscant! YODA: Blinded you, the dark side has. Sense your former apprentice, you cannot. Feel him, you must.  
  
Obi-Wan closes his eyes, desperately trying to sense Vader.  
  
YODA: Feel past the dark side, you must. To remove it from your mind is essential.  
  
Obi-Wan closes his eyes again.  
  
OBI-WAN: I can sense him, master, but he is not the same. YODA: As you said, consumed him, the dark side has. OBI WAN: He must have returned to Sidious. Where is Master Windu? YODA: He is with the force, Obi Wan. Now hurry we must, to find Skywalker's children before they are found by the Sith.  
  
They walk off towards a nearby ship.  
  
-CUT TO sith temple. Darth Sidious is waiting at the entrance, where the two droids carrying Vader's body arrive. He follows them into another room, which we do not see.  
  
-CUT TO clonetrooper captain reporting to a general  
  
CLONETROOPER: All the Jedi in the area have been destroyed, sir. GENERAL: Excellent, captain. The chancellor will be most pleased. CLONETROOPER: The droids are also in full retreat, sir. There are only a few star systems left where they are still posing a threat. GENERAL: Let's make sure that there are no star systems left when I report to the Chancellor, captain. CLONETROOPER: Yes, sir.  
  
-CUT TO sith temple, and a room with Vader's body in a sealed container. In the corner, 3 droids are covering something. Sparks fly from it. One of the droids moves right, revealing a black glove.  
  
-CUT TO Obi-wan and yoda, flying towards Naboo. They carry on flying, and land near Padme's home. She comes out to greet them, holding one of her children.  
  
PADME: Welcome back, Master Obi-Wan. And Master Yoda, it is a pleasure to have you here. YODA: Come inside, we must, important things, we must discuss.  
  
The Jedi follow Padme inside. They all sit down.  
  
YODA: Luke, this is? PADME: Yes. Isn't he wonderful. YODA: Yes. The force is strong with him. Safe, he is not. PADME: What do you mean? YODA: Turned towards the dark side, Anakin has. In league with the sith, he now is. PADME: Anakin? The dark side? Then I have failed.. YODA: Not you, Padme, Anakin. Consumed by its power, he was. OBI-WAN: But Darth Sidious is his master now. He knows, as we do, that any offspring of Anakin will be strong with the force. He will be desperate to eliminate that threat. PADME: Surely Anakin wouldn't kill his own children? OBI-WAN: He is under the power of the dark side, Padme. I fear he would kill you also. PADME: Then what must be done? YODA: Leave, you must. PADME: Where? YODA: To Alderaan, I will take you and Leia. Under the protection of Senator Organa, you will remain. PADME: What about Luke? He must come with us surely. OBI-WAN: With Luke and Leia together, the vergence in the force is too strong. I'm afraid they must be separated.. PADME: ..No! I will not let you! They are too young. OBI-WAN: Please! These times are too desperate. If they are not separated, I fear you may all die. PADME: Then where will you take him? OBI-WAN: He will live with his uncle and aunt on Tatooine. I will stay there, to keep an eye on him from my hiding place. PADME: If it must be done.. OBI-WAN: It must.. PADME: Then I will do it.  
  
C3PO: Come on, R2! We're going! R2-D2: Bleep bleep? C3PO: Well I don't know you mechanical trash pile, do I? You'll just have to ask mistress padme!  
  
-CUT TO senate. Palpatine is addressing them.  
  
PALPATINE: Fellow delegates. I am afraid that news from the war has worsened. This republic is not allowing me to act efficiently. Even with these emergency powers, I cannot act quickly enough. In light of the situation, I feel the best short term solution would be to declare a Galactic Empire to deal with the problem.  
  
There is outrage from the senate.  
  
PALPATINE: Please! I declare this Empire with my emergency powers! And I promise, once this war is over, I WILL return to a Republic!  
  
The roaring from the Senate continues, as all the 'pods' leave their bays to mass around the Chancellor. Having anticipated this, he climbs onto an escape pod and goes to the nearest exist. His assistant remains to sort out the problem.  
  
ASSISTANT: Senators, the Chancellor has spoken!  
  
He presses a button. Immediately hundreds of clonetroopers appear at the exits.  
  
ASSISTANT: Return to your places immediately!  
  
With an angered silence, the pods return to their places,  
  
-CUT TO Yoda, Obi-Wan, Padme, Leia, C3PO and R2-D2 on ship flying to Alderaan. They land, and greet Senator Organa.  
  
ORGANA: Master Yoda! I have terrible news! Chancellor Palpatine has just declared a Galactic Empire! I was powerless to stop it! It's disastrous! YODA: Expected, this move was. Built up to this, the Chancellor has. The dark side, he has used. ORGANA: What should we do? YODA: Look after these two, you must. Adopt the child you will. She must not be found! ORGANA: Yes, master Yoda. YODA: May the force be with you. PADME: Thank you, Master yoda. [To Obi-wan] Take care of Luke. OBI-WAN: Yes m'lady. Good bye! C3PO: Oh, goodbye, Master Kenobi! I do hope to see you soon! OBI-WAN: you will have to watch over Leia for us. C3PO: Well, I was never good at human survival. R2 can help me there. R2-D2: Bleep bleep!  
  
Yoda turns to Obi-Wan, as the others go inside.  
  
YODA: Take Luke to Tatooine, you must. Hide there. OBI-WAN: Where will you go, master? YODA: Hide, I will. On Dagobah.. OBI-WAN: ..Dagobah? YODA: Strong, the dark side is there. Difficult it will be, for the sith to sense me. OBI-WAN: Will we meet soon? YODA: Not soon. After this one, you must look. Our last hope, they are. OBI-WAN: Yes master. May the force be with you.  
  
Obi-Wan walks off to his ship. Yoda goes to his.  
  
-CUT TO Coruscant. There are hundreds of Clonetroopers marching around the new Empire. The Jedi temple is torn down before our very eyes.  
  
-CUT TO exterior of the senate on Coruscant. A statue of Emperor Palpatine is put up.  
  
-CUT TO sith temple. There are many droids looking over a table. They stop, and move away as Darth Sidious walks in. On the table, lying down, is Darth Vader, in a black suit, sustaining his life. Vader rises, and the table tilts to allow him to get off.  
  
SIDIOUS: Darth Vader! Did I not tell you would become the most powerful person alive? VADER: Thank you, my master. SIDIOUS: The Jedi are dead, the Republic has been destroyed. The time of victory has finally come! VADER: Yes, my master.  
  
-CUT TO Obi-Wan's ship landing near the Lars' home. Obi-Wan gets out, and walks down into the moisture farm holding Luke. He is met by Owen Lars.  
  
OWEN: I told you, you're not welcome here! It was your decision to fight in the war, not mine! OBI-WAN: Is your father here? OWEN: No, he died a few months ago. Who is that? OBI-WAN: This is your nephew, Anakin's son, Luke. OWEN: What is he doing here? OBI-WAN: The Republic is destroyed, Owen, and Anakin has turned to the dark side. He is in league with Emperor Palpatine! OWEN: What do you want from me? OBI-WAN: If Anakin knew that Luke was alive, I don't doubt that he would destroy him. You must look after him. OWEN: Why me? OBI-WAN: You are his family, Owen, and besides, he will be safe here. Please, do it for Luke?  
  
Owen stares at Luke for a few seconds.  
  
OWEN: Alright, Obi-Wan.. OBI-WAN: Ben. Call me Ben..  
  
Obi-wan walks up the stairs, and we see him get into his ship, and leave. The camera returns to Owen, holding Luke. Beru walks in, and the two look at Luke. The camera zooms in on Luke.  
  
-END CREDITS-  
  
-Please do not steal any content written here, instead refer people to this.  
  
~Peter Lindsay peterwlindsay@hotmail.com (Email and MSN) IGNpeterwlindsay (AIM)~  
  
© Peter Lindsay 


End file.
